overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaper
Reaper is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Some speak of a black-robed terrorist known only as the Reaper. His identity and motives are a mystery. What is known is that where he appears, death follows. The Reaper is an extremely volatile mercenary, a ruthless and remorseless killer responsible for terrorist attacks across the world. He has fought in many armed conflicts in the last decades, showing no loyalty to any cause or organization. Survivors have described a black shadow ghosting unscathed through the most hellish battlefields. The few bodies recovered of those he kills are pale, empty husks drained of life, their cells showing signs of intense degradation. It is possible that he is a byproduct of failed genetic alteration which forces his cells to simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate. Those attempting to track his movements have begun to see a pattern in his appearances. They believe that Reaper is hunting former Overwatch agents and systematically eliminating them. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Not Impressed *Slice *Slow Clap Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *What Are You Looking At (default) *Dead Man Walking *Give Me A Break *Haven't I Killed You (Haven't I killed you somewhere before?) *I'm Back In Black *If It Lives, I Can Kill It *Next *Psychopath (I'm not a psychopath. I'm a high-functioning psychopath.) *Seen A Ghost? (You look like you've seen a ghost.) *Too Easy *Was That All? Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Death Blossom *Executioner *Shadow Step Achievements Story Gabriel Reyes was a senior officer in the US military. Born in Los Angeles, Reyes was enlisted into the US's Soldier Enhancement Program, and through it became close friends with Jack Morrison. When the Omnic Crisis began and the UN began to assemble Overwatch, the two accepted the offer to join alongside Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, Ana Amari, and Liao. Though Reyes led the strike team, Morrison was recognized as the team's moral fabric. When Overwatch successfully put down the crisis, Morrison was promoted to Strike Commander while Reyes became head of Blackwatch. He oversaw Overwatch's covert ops missions and trained agents like McCree. Over time, Reyes began to resent Morrison for receiving the public's attention while he received none. He began to organize a rebellion within Overwatch that ultimately led to a conflict at the Swiss Headquarters, resulting in an explosion that supposedly killed both Reyes and Morrison. Overwatch was disbanded shortly after. Reyes narrowly survived - it is implied that his life was saved by Mercy - however, his cells were altered to decay and regenerate at an increased rate. He developed a new identity as Reaper, a masked terrorist that hunts down and assassinates former Overwatch agents. He occasionally works with other terrorist organizations, such as Talon. In Recall, Reaper attempted to invade Watchpoint: Gibraltar, assassinate Winston, and hack into his database to find other agents' locations. Though he brought Talon agents as backup, the operation was not successful. In the Cinematic Trailer, Reaper works with Widowmaker to steal Doomfist's gauntlet from a museum. After a fight with Winston and Tracer, this, too, was unsuccessful; though both escaped intact, the gauntlet was badly damaged and the two lost their upper hand. Personality Reaper admits to being a high-functioning psychopath, having a passion for murder and vengeance and is willing to kill even without a solid motivation. He's often conceited and petty, as shown in the Cinematic trailer where he goes out of his way to step on Winston's glasses before attempting to kill him. Reaper also expresses dislike for omnics, according to his insult whenever he defeats Bastion or Zenyatta. He additionally has a tendency to get annoyed,an example of this being his reaction to Mercy resurrecting enemy teammates. In spite of how cold-hearted he is, Reaper doesn't seem to mind cracking jokes related to death and The Grim Reaper, showing that even he has the time to display his own sense of humor. Trivia *Reaper is voiced by Keith Ferguson,who is mostly known for his talent in animated television productions, such as doing the voice of Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ''as well as Lord Hater from Wander over Yonder.'' *When Reaper reloads, he throws his guns in the ground and pulls out new ones. This makes him the only one who does this. This action may be a reference to the game "The Darkness" in which the player character collect weapons instead of ammo, disposing of them when the magazine is empty. **It was mistaken for a long time that when reloading Reaper's shotguns, pressing the "melee" key/button at the right time during the animation will reload the shotguns and be ready to fire more quickly than normal. It was thought Reaper's reload speeds up by melee attacking at the right time, but this has been disprovenhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-2S2QnZ_20 * Reaper's shotguns have an official name: RPNT. This likely means "Repent." It is unknown as to whether or not other heroes have serial codes on their weapons. *The skin "Plague Doctor" is a reference to the plague doctor was a medical physician who treated those who had the plague in the medieval times. They dress in heavy fabric overcoat and have a beak-shaped nosed mask, the same as the skin's mask. *The skin "Nevermore" is almost certainly a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's poem, The Raven. Ravens are associated with death in the poem, and the most recognizable line in the poem is "Quoth the Raven "Nevermore". *Reaper's "El Blanco" and "Mariachi" skins could be a reference to Dia De Los Muertos (Day of the Dead) Calaveras, specifically Jose Guadalupe Posada's famous art interpreting Calaveras as vain skeletons dressed in the clothing of the wealthy **Additionally, the "Mariachi" skin is an homage to Mariachi uniforms, and possibly a nod to Robert Rodriguez's Mexico Trilogy, composed of the action films "El Mariachi", "Desperado", and "Once Upon a Time in Mexico", all featuring a skilled gunman, the titular Mariachi, out for revenge. *The name of Reaper's ultimate, Death Blossom, is a reference from the movie The Last Starfighter. **One could argue that Reaper's ultimate animation is a reference to "Gun Kata", where a character uses the fictional martial art to clear rooms of enemies. This was made popular by the film Equilibrium. **It could be a reference to Diablo 3's Demon Hunter's skill, Strafe and/or Fan of Knives, which have the same animation as Death Blossom, also deal heavy damage for enemies around when moving slowly *His quote "I'm back in black" is in reference to the famous song of the same name by heavy rock band AC/DC *One of the lines delivered by Reaper upon killing an opponent is "Death comes for all", which is drawn from a character named Malthael from the Blizzard game Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. *One of the voice lines of Reaper "''I'm not a psychopath. I'm a high-functioning psychopath" ''is likely a reference to the BBC Sherlock series, where a famous Sherlock Holmes' line is ''"I'm not a psychopath. I'm a high-functioning sociopath" '' *Originally, Reaper's line/phrase was "Time to reap..." during the early stages of the game, but has since changed to "Death walks among you..." References de:Reaper es:Reaper fr:Faucheur ja:リーパー pl:Żniwiarz pt-br:Reaper ru:Жнец zh:死神 Category:Character Category:Hero